The Secret Life of Draco Malfoy
by AwesomeBookwormDragonSlayer
Summary: Draco comes from the purest of wizarding families or does he? Draco is really the son of Ares. When Percy and the gang go to Hogwarts to help Draco, his past will be revealed and his future will be changed
1. The Quest

Annabeth P.O.V:

Chiron sugarcoated it. He said that Draco would be gone for a while. But Draco told me the truth. " I probably will never come back from my quest, but if I ever do, know that I will always be yours, no matter what happens to me. I love you." and with that Draco kissed me. Like, truly kissed me. It felt like it would never end, but it did. And Draco left me there, thinking I would never see him again

Draco P.O.V:

My quest was to go to the wizarding world and pretend I was a wizard. Albus Dumbledore, a friend of Chiron, would preform a memory charm on a wizard family to make them think I was their son. I would have to learn family trees, spells, and the hardest of all, how to act like a wizard. When Chiron first told me of my quest thought he was kidding me, that everyone would jump out of hiding and laugh. So I waited, but no one revealed themselves. "Are you joking wizards don't exist. Do they?" I asked cautiously, not knowing whether he was joking or not. "Why of course they do. In fact my good friend Albus Dumbledore runs a school for wizards and witches. It is called Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone, as if I should know this stuff. "Do you except your quest?" he asked. "I guess I do." I said. That's when everything changed.


	2. The Sorting and the Claiming

**Here it is the second chapter. I've had tons of fun writing it. I want to thank Hahaying52 for being the first to review this story. Hope you like my new chapter.**

It was hard being a wizard. I didn't know anything. I even had to get a special wand with my own hair as a core. Apparently demigod hair is the only core that works for demigods. Ewwwww! If I survive this I'm so going to kill Chiron. So Mr. Malfoy (My "Dad") dropped me of at Kings Cross Station early, so that I could get a compartment with a nice view. Everyone started arriving about a half an hour after I got there including Crabbe and Goyle who were my "friends". I just don't really think of them that way. They're bullies, even worse than Clarisse! They tell me that they heard rumors about Harry Potter being on this train. Well, time to test out how much I've learned about being a wizard. I think about all that my father has taught me about wizards _pure bloods are the best, don't hang out with the Weasleys… _I told them to come with me just as the train started. I checked the compartment window until I found the one with Harry Potter in it. I told everything I'd learned but he didn't seem to appreciate it. I guess this would be harder than I thought.

-TIME SKIP-

-At Sorting-

I heard my name get called _"Draco Malfoy"_. I walked up to the stool hoping for Gryffindor. I put the sorting hat on me, and it started to speak to me inside my head. _"Strong, Brave, Sneaky, Intelligent, where to put you….. WHAT THE HECK?!"_ I think it said the last part out loud. I looked into the crowd everyone was staring at the top of my head. I looked up and saw that I was being claimed by… Ares! So Ares was my father. As soon as the sign disappeared I put the Sorting Hat back on my head. "_GRYFFINDOR!_" That was the first thing that happened today that I actually hoped for. I went to the Gryffindor table with no applause, just strange stares. Man this was going to be a long quest.

-TIME SKIP-

After everyone was sorted we ended up with Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione and many others. Harry and Ron were glaring at me, like they wanted me to melt. Not that I didn't except that anyway after the terrible introduction. Why is this so hard? Why does Chiron hate me? Why did this have to happen to me, especially when things were going so well with Annabeth? Well, I guess you don't get everything you want in life.

**How was it? Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with homework and such, but I will try to have another chapter done soon**

**-AwesomeBookwormDragonSlayer**


	3. The Prophecy

**Thanks to AwesomeDolphin, percyjacksonfan135, TheNorwegianAuthor, and Ya I'm THAT Chick for reviewing. All of which have great stories so check them out! Sorry about taking such a long-time updating hopefully you read my A/N, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. As a special treat I have given you my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I hope you like it.**

Harry P.O.V

I couldn't believe that two-faced prat! First he insults Ron, my parents, and me, and now he wants a fresh start, just because he became a Gryffindor. Personally I think he might have actually put some kind of spell on the Sorting Hat. That weird symbol on his head could've been part of it. He's so…so….so…..weird. I just can't explain it. There's just something off about him. I was so entranced in thought that I didn't even notice him talking to me. Instead of listening I turned to Ron and started a conversation with him. "So Ron hows that um," I looked at Ron's plate," kidney pie tasting?" "Pretty good, cant wait to check out the dorms Fred and Goerge said they where pretty cool." Ron said with is mouth full. "Ew!," Hermione shrieked, "Gods Ron learn some manners!" Draco and seemed pretty interested on what she said. They booth moved next to her. "Did you just say Gods?" Draco whispered obviously wanting for but Hermione and Ron no one to hear him. Well to bad for him I heard every word. "I'm one of you." He whispered. Hermione paled. Ron looked at Draco in disbelief. "Can we go somewhere a little more….private so we could….um…disguise this….um matter?" he said quietly. She nodded. He took her hand and the walked out into the hallway, unaware that I was following them.

Draco P.O.V

Hermione and was a demigods. I knew it. I mean like who else says "gods", certainly not wizards or mortals. The only problem is that I pride myself on knowing everyone at camp, and I most certainly did not know them. Something fishy was going on and I was gonna find out what. Once we came to the hallway. Motioned for them to sit down. "Who the Hades are you?" I said firmly. "Well, I'm Hermione, daughter of Bellona, and he's Ron, son of Apollo." Hermione said. I thought about what she had said. Then it clicked in my brain. "Isn't Bellona Roman?" Hermione looked at me like I was crazy. "Well no duh! What did you think we were greeks. And your Mars, I'm guessing from that fiasco at dinner." She said slowly like I wouldn't understand if she went at normal speed. "Yeah I thought you were greeks. I'm from Camp Half-Blood. You know that camp with the orange shirts, the big house and the 12 cabins based on your godly parent-" "What are you talking about we're from Camp Jupiter with the purple shirts, and the-" I spaced out on the rest of Hermione's explanation. It took me a few minutes to process and piece together all this information but it finally clicked itself in my brain. "There were two camps. One for the Romans and one for the Greeks…..but then we would they be separate? It makes no since-" "Are you really as dumb as you look? Romans and Greeks were enemies. So if what you said is true…then…and the…..so that must mean…this is bad," Hermione looked at me with such furry in her eyes that most would faint, "Why are you here?" "I have to…," I felt eyes on me I turned around and walked out to a nearby suit of amour. I see Harry standing behind it. I glared at him. Suddenly, without warning the suit of amour exploded showing Harry to the rest of the demigods. Then I realized some thing. Holy Hephaestus I just blew up a statue….

Hermione P.O.V:

I don't know if it was my imagination or reality but I think Draco blew up a suit of amour. What if its part of the prophecy. Oh no.

_4 heroes fight as 1_

_children of wisdom, war, the sun_

_ and a boy blessed by Hecate_

_scared by lightning, wrath, and hate_

_3 similar worlds collide_

_and a sorcerer's stone to protect and find_

_Using powers never known to man_

_The heroes make their final stand_

_As the 3 worlds make amends_

_The heroes save them from the end_

Man oh man what have I gotten myself into…..

Harry P.O.V

I saw Draco staring at me but I didn't think much of it. He stood up. And glared daggers at me. The suit of amour I was standing behind exploded. "Are you to bloody kill me," I screamed, "That's your mission isn't it? "Kill Harry Potter" Leave me bloody alone won't you." I guess my screaming must have been loud because suddenly everyone came bursting out of Great Hall and staring at us. So maybe that wasn't the world's smartest plan. Professor McGonagall shoved her way to the front of the crowd. Her eyes kept on darting between each of us. "What in merlin's pants is going on here. 10 points per students for causing such a commotion," The Gryffindors glared at us while the Slytherins snickered, "I hope your behavior improves or this will be a grave year for Gryffindor. Now each house's prefects will show you to your dorms" And with that McGonagall walked of looking gravely disappointed. Percy called all the Gryffindors in to a corridor and led us up to our dorms. Everyone glared at us, even Percy who seemed to be trying to stop himself from cursing at us. I went to up to our dorm and up to bed. I fell asleep which didn't help my case at all. I was in a room with white walls, white flooring and white furniture. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a white tee shirt and white jeans. Suddenly Draco appeared with a huge BOOM, looking just as confused as I am. He was wearing a white button down and white skinny jeans. "Where the bloody hell are-" BOOM! Hermione appeared in a white dress and white wedges. "What the-" BOOM! Ron showed up. After a long silence I said, "Does anyone know what just happened?" Everyone shook there heads. "I have know idea. I was just in the middle of making out with…never mind. Where the Hades are we?" Hermione asked. "Well, when in doubt, wait it out." Ron said smiling. So, we all sat down. After what felt like an hour a voice boomed "You 4 have been chosen for the Prophecy of Lightning. You must be united against a common goal, Lord Voldemort. You must face him together or all your worlds will perish." "Who the Hades are you?!" Hermione yelled at the voice. "Why, I'm Hecate of course. And I have chosen 4 heroes to save my three worlds." the voice boomed in reply. "Who toe bloody hell is Hecate?" I screamed back at the voice. "You should have more respect for me boy. I can take away powers just as quickly as I can give them. I'm Hecate goddess of magic and for you Romans, Trivia. I have given each individual wizard there powers and have created the entire wizard population!" the voice boomed at me. "Where are we?" I asked. The voice laughed like a madman before they kill there victims. "Why, your training room of course. You will visit here every noght to learn about your powers and such. So go own start by telling your story." The voice boomed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU FREAKS?!" I screamed. Draco step forword uncomfortably. "Well," he said, "We're demigods."

**Hoped you liked my cliff. That's all for now. Please review. I promise to mention you in my next chapter and I'll give you a digital cookie.**

**AwesomeBookwormDragonSlayer Out!**


End file.
